Songs of a Phantom
by ditto453
Summary: Just some one-shots of Danny singing various songs, sometimes he has others singing with him. I OWN NOTHING! rated T for some of the language in the songs
1. A saddened Phantom

**Another DP one-shot or so Just Danny singing nothing too different**

'_Thoughts'_

"**Lyrics to the songs"**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Danny was felling slightly depressed after a ghost fight, it was the box ghost not much worry there, which is probably why he did not notice the crowd following him as he landed in the park. The reason he was depressed was actually quite simple, he had finally gotten the courage to ask the girl he loved if she wanted to go on a date with him and she had refused. If it was Paulina or Valerie he could understand, Paulina was in love with his Phantom half and hated his human half and Val hated his Phantom half and would not date him to 'Protect' him from the ghosts. NO he had finally asked Sam on a date and she turned him down.

Danny Settled on a bench near the center of the park looking up at the night sky and sighed, why did his life have to be so hard. First the half-ghost thing now the girl he loved probably will never talk to him again.

'_Good thing Spectra is not around I would never be able to fight her off in this mood' _Danny thought. Sighing again Danny pulled out His music player, it was black with his DP symbol on the back of it, and put the headphones in, ignoring the world outside in favor of the music, as such he did not see the crowd creeping closer. He smiled at the first song that came on and began to sing surprising the crowd with his voice

"**I don't know you **

**But I want you**

**All the more for that**

**Words fall through me **

**An always fool me **

**And I can't react**

**Games that never amount**

**To more than their meant**

**Will play themselves out"**

The crowd was stunned by the fact that Danny was singing and that he had such emotion in his voice as if it was about him. Few dared to breathe in case he somehow heard them, but he continued to sing unaware of his audience.

**"Take this sinking boat**

**And point it home**

**We've still got time **

**Raise your hopeful voice **

**You have a choice. **

**You'll make it now.**

**Falling slowly **

**Eyes that know me**

**And I can't go back**

**Moves that take me**

**And erase me**

**And I'm painted black**

**You have suffered enough **

**And warred with yourself **

**It's time that you won**

**Take this sinking boat**

**And point it home**

**We've still got time **

**Raise your hopeful voice **

**You have a choice. **

**You've made it now**

**Falling slowly**

**Sing your melody **

**I'll sing it now"**

Everyone was in shock as the song finished. They had never suspected that Phantom had ever felt that way. The Fentons had always said that ghosts did not have emotions and yet Phantom had put more emotions into that one song than anyone had thought possible. Suddenly Phantom Started to bob his head as the music got louder. They could almost hear the song it had a rock type beat to it. Like the last song Phantom began to sing to this one.

**"See the outlaw stands alone beneath the burning sun**

** The raging badlands now is his home**

** There's no sign of victory, He lost his liberty**

**And the only woman that he loved**

** An outlaw chasing outlaws, a runner in the night**

**By the radiant moon he will strike**

** The seeker of all dangers has come to take his toll **

**From the dead of night he will arise**

** Renegade, Renegade**

** Committed the ultimate sin **

** Renegade, Renegade**

**This time the prowler will win**

** He stalks the shadowlands, soundless with gun in hand**

** Striking like a reptile, so fierce**

** No chance to get away, no time for your last prayer**

** When the prowler sneaks up from behind **

** An outlaw chasing outlaws, the hunter takes his pray**

** The law of the jungle he obeys**

** Craving for the danger to even out the scores**

** Face to face, once and for all**

** Renegade, Renegade**

** Committed the ultimate sin **

** Renegade, Renegade**

**This time the prowler will win**

**On through the night he rides, on his raging horse made of steel**

**Nothing can save you now, before the renegade you will kneel**

**Renegade, Renegade**

**Committed the ultimate sin **

**Renegade, Renegade**

**This time the prowler will win**

**Renegade, Renegade**

**Committed the ultimate sin **

**Renegade, Renegade**

**This time the prowler will win**

Phantom then turned off the music player just as a wisp of blue mist came out of his mouth. He signed and muttered to himself before He put the music player away and took off. Three blocks away the sky lit up with ecto-energy as Phantom once again protected the town.

**AND CUT.**

**I know its dumb but it had been running around impeding my thoughts on Phantom's Justice or PJ as I call it.**

**The songs are Falling slowly by Glen Hansard from Once and Renegade by Hammer Fall. **


	2. Press are annoying and Dani Joins

**BACK YAY!**

**More random ideas popping into my head as I listen to music sooo have a one-shot**

**This one takes place after PP, but Danny's secret never got out.**

**Lyrics are in bold**

**Danni singing will be in bold italics**

Danny flew over Amity trying to dodge the helicopters that chased him everywhere, and he means EVERYWHERE. One had nearly followed him through a natural portal that appeared in his path for crying out loud. Anyway Danny had finally managed to lose the last news chopper using a combination of his invisibility and phasing. Afterwards he made a B-line for the park.

He settled down in a tree, sitting on the ground was just asking for them to find you. He pulled out his music player thinking that it could calm him down so he did not shoot the choppers the next time they followed him into a fight. As the first song played he merely bobbed his head with the music relaxing and letting his guard down for what seemed like the first time in months. He was blissfully unaware of the news crew that sat beneath the tree recording his every move, though they could not hear his music.

The News crews waited until the song ended and then approached Phantom with the intent to ask him some questions, but before they could another song started to play and Phantom started to sing.

"**Every morning I wake up just the same**

**Another victim of ordinary fame**

**I don't see myself as invincible**

**It's not true at all**

"**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

**Trying to save the world, but never really sure**

**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

**Nothing more than that, that's all I really am**

"**Just a day job that's someone's gotta do**

**It's kinda hard when everyone looks up to you**

**Try to make it look easy, gonna make it look good**

**Like anybody would**

"**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

**Trying to save the world, but never really sure**

**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

**Nothing more than that, that's all I really am**

"**I'm just like everybody else**

**After all the hype it's hard to tell**

**I keep my game face on so well**

"**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

**I'm trying to save the world**

**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

"**Trying to save the world**

**I try to hide my true identity**

**But no one knows it's only me**

"**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

**Trying to save the world, but never really sure**

**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

**Nothing more than that, that's all I really am**

"**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

**I'm trying to save the world**

**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

"**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

**Trying to save the world, but never really sure**

**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

**Nothing more than that, that's all I really am**

"**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero"**

After Phantom had finished singing he sighed and looked up to the sky, falling silent for the next few songs. None of the reporters tried to approach him this time, and he continued to stare off into the sky. Suddenly Phantom went from relaxed to alert for anything as a blue wisp left this mouth. He scanned the sky for what had set off his Ghost sense only to relax once more as he saw the source. There flying towards him was his little sister, as far as the reporters knew Phantom had never given them an explanation, though they acted more like father and daughter. She landed next to Phantom and he handed her one of his ear-buds so she could listen to the music currently playing. She gave him a strange look for the song that was currently playing. They could tell the song ended when the younger Phantom suddenly poked Danny and smiled. Danny nodded and then searched for a song in his music list. It took him a few seconds to find the song he was looking for then smirked at the younger Phantom. Then he began to sing.

"**I'm at war with the world and they**

**Try to pull me into the dark**

**I struggle to find my faith**

**As I'm slippin' from your arms"**

"_**It's getting harder to stay awake**_

_**And my strength is fading fast**_

_**You breathe into me at last"**_

"**I'm awake I'm alive**

**Now I know what I believe inside**

**Now it's my time**

**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

**here (**_**right here**_**), right now (**_**right now**_**)**

_**I'll stand my ground and never back down**_

**I know what I believe inside**

**I'm awake and I'm alive**

"**I'm at war with the world cause I**

**Ain't never gonna sell my soul**

**I've already made up my mind**

**No matter what I can't be bought or sold"**

"_**When my faith is getting weak**_

_**And I feel like giving in**_

_**You breathe into me again"**_

"**I'm awake I'm alive**

**Now I know what I believe inside**

**Now it's my time**

**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

**here (**_**right here**_**), right now (**_**right now**_**)**

_**I'll stand my ground and never back down**_

**I know what I believe inside**

**I'm awake and I'm alive**

"**Waking up waking up**

**Waking up waking up**

**Waking up waking up**

**Waking up waking up**

"**In the dark**

**I can feel you in my sleep**

**In your arms I feel you breathe into me**

**Forever hold this heart that I will give to you**

**Forever I will live for you**

"**I'm awake I'm alive**

**Now I know what I believe inside**

**Now it's my time**

**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

**here (**_**right here**_**), right now (**_**right now**_**)**

_**I'll stand my ground and never back down**_

**I know what I believe inside**

**I'm awake and I'm alive**

"**Waking up waking up**

**Waking up waking up**

**Waking up waking up**

**Waking up waking up" **

The reporters watched as the younger Phantom crawled into the lap of the older one, pulling the ear-buds out in the process. The older Phantom gently placed his arms around the younger and started to hum after a while he started to sing.

"**It's you and me**

**The stars and moon will keep us company**

**They'll watch over us as we fall asleep**

**And I will hold you close**

"**So lay your head down on my pillow case**

**Close your eyes and feel my warm embrace**

**Cause in my arms you know you will be safe**

**And I won't let you go**

"**So baby let my heartbeat be **

**The rhythm that puts you to sleep**

**My smile will be the first thing you see**

**When you wake up**

"**When you wake up**

**When you wake up**

"**So dream with me**

**Hold my hand, escape reality**

**Let my love be your Calvary**

**And I will hold you close**

"**Don't you worry I'll be by your side**

**I promise I'll be here all through the night**

**I'll comfort you until the morning light**

**And I won't let you go**

"**So baby let my heartbeat be **

**The rhythm that puts you to sleep**

**My smile will be the first thing you see**

**When you wake up**

"**So baby let my heartbeat be **

**The rhythm that puts you to sleep**

**My smile will be the first thing you see**

**When you wake up**

"**So baby let my heartbeat be **

**The rhythm that puts you to sleep**

**My smile will be the first thing you see**

**When you wake up**

By the time the song ended the younger Phantom was fast asleep curled up against the older Phantom. Danny merely smiled before he turned off his music player and put it away. He then carefully took flight and disappeared into the city carrying his younger sibling with him. As he disappeared the news crews tried to track him through the sky to figure out where he lived but failed and eventually returned to their stations, though not without vowing to get an interview from the Phantoms.

**I do not own the songs used Everyday superhero is owned by Smash mouth and Awake and Alive is owned by Skillet. The lullaby is owned Chetser See and Andy Lange.**


	3. Here we go again, Snowball fight!

**MORE singing Phantom YAY!**

**ONCE MORE I OWN NOTHING! Songs and artists are at the end. **

As usual **Lyrics **

Danny was once again flying around avoiding the press while he was on patrol. It was surprisingly a uninteresting patrol so he decided to go to the park and listen to his music. He landed in his favorite tree and noticed a crowd of people below it he shook his head and settled a little higher in the tree than he normally did. He then pulled out his music and turned it on. He smiled at the first song that came on and began to sing it startling the people standing below him.

**I'm just trying to be a father,**

**Raise a daughter and a son,**

** Be a lover to their mother,**

** Everything to everyone.**

** Up and at 'em bright and early,**

** I'm all business in my suit,**

** Yeah, I'm dressed up for success from my head down to my boots,**

** I don't do it for the money, there's bills that I can't pay,**

** I don't do it for the glory, I just do it anyway,**

** Providing for our future's my responsibility,**

** Yeah I'm real good under pressure, being all that I can be,**

** I can't call in sick on Mondays when the weekend's been too strong,**

** I just work straight through the holidays,**

** Sometimes all night long.**

** You can bet that I stand ready when the wolf growls at the door.**

** Hey, I'm solid, hey, I'm steady, hey, I'm true down to the core.**

**And I will always do my duty, no matter what the price.**

**I've counted up the cost, I know the sacrifice.**

** Oh, and I don't want to die for you,**

** But if dying's asked of me,**

** I'll bear that cross with honor,**

** 'Cause freedom don't come free.**

**I'm an American soldier, an American,**

**Beside my brothers and my sisters I will proudly take a stand,**

** When liberty's in jeopardy I will always do what's right,**

** I'm out here on the front lines. Sleep in peace tonight.**

** American soldier, I'm an American soldier,**

**Yeah, an American Soldier, an American.**

**Beside my brothers and my sisters I will proudly take a stand,**

** When liberty's in jeopardy I will always do what's right,**

** I'm out here on the front lines, so sleep in peace tonight.**

** American soldier, I'm an American, an American, an American soldier! **

Danny looked down at the shocked crowd and smirked. He then kicked off from the tree and took to the sky and put up a shield between him and his audience. He smirked at them again before his eyes turned blue and a bow staff made out of Ice appeared in his hands. Danny then spun the staff over his head before he went through the basic stances for a staff user. He then began to speed up so that he seemed to be in a battle. Danny ducked and weaved through a rain of fire seen only by him. After some time he smirked and leapt into the air, as he came down he delivered what many would have considered a finishing blow to his imaginary opponent.

To everyone's surprise the staff struck something as it went down. Phantom leapt back and took a battle stance as the invisible object slowly came back into the visible spectrum. He relaxed and let his staff fade a second later as Dani came into view rubbing the top of her head. He shook his head and created a snowball in his hand that he flicked towards her. As the snowball hit her she yelped and turned to glare at Danny. He smirked and leapt away from her as she tried to tackle him in retaliation.

When he landed Danny once again shook his head before his clothes began to shift out of the jumpsuit that he normally wore. They transformed into a black pair of loose fitting jeans with a white chain for a belt, and white shoes. His shirt was black with his signature DP in the center, it was however a short sleeved shirt which showed all of the scars on his arms that he had acquired. He also whole white fingerless gloves that had his DP symbol on the back in black. The outfit together with his white hair actually made Phantom look like a kid who dyed his hair white and tried to copy his usual color scheme.

The younger Phantom stared at the older and had a slack-jawed look on her face. Apparently she had not been expecting the change in clothes either. She shook it off and walked up to the Older Phantom before he said something that was too low for the crowd to hear. The younger nodded eagerly and then Danny began to sing a song.

**It's always hard,**

**When the journey begins,**

_**Hard to find your way**_

_**Hard to make amends**_

**But there's nothing you can't do **

'**Cause you've got the power inside of you**

**It's never easy **

**To make a choice**

_**To keep things inside **_

_**Or raise your voice**_

**But for everyone there comes a time**

**When the light inside begins to shine**

**It's not always right or wrong,**

**As long as your spirit's strong,**

_**It's not always win or lose,**_

_**It's the road you choose**_

_**The answer's within**_

**It's not always black and white,**

_**But your heart always**_** knows what's right,**

**But let the journey begin,**

**So many choices**

**How do we know**

_**So many places **_

_**where do we go**_

**What should I say**

_**What should I do**_

**Still, we're**** together: me and you**

**It's not always right or wrong,**

**As long as your spirit's strong,**

_**It's not always win or lose,**_

_**It's the road you choose**_

_**The answer's within**_

**It's not always black and white,**

**But your heart always knows what's right,**

**But let the jurney begin,**

_**POKEMON!**_

**But there's nothing you can't do **

'**Cause you've got the power inside of you**

**It's not always right or wrong,**

**As long as your spirit's strong,**

_**It's not always win or lose,**_

_**It's the road you choose**_

_**The answer's within**_

**It's not always black and white,**

**But your heart always knows what's right,**

**But let the jurney begin,**

_**POKEMON!**_

They both looked at each other and nodded before they launched into another song

**A new adventure, another day**

_**One more challenge that comes our way**_

**It's up to me and you**

**We know what we've got to do**

**It's so simple it feels so right**

_**It all makes sense when we're side by side**_

**We lean on one another**

**And make each other stronger**

**We are together now, friends forever now,**

**Whatever comes our way, we won't run away**

_**Standing tall**_

**One for all**

**It's our destiny**

**There's no question, no mystery**

_**I'm much better when you're with me**_

**No mountain we can't climb**

**The power's yours and mine**

**We are together now, friends forever now,**

**Whatever comes our way, we won't run away**

_**Standing tall**_

**One for all**

**It's our destiny**

**POKEMON!**

**Oooh ooh****, you're my right hand**

**Oooh ooh**_**, you're my left**_

**Oooh ooh****, you give me courage**

_**You, I promise to protect**_

**Oooh ooh, through every challenge**

**Oooh ooh,**_**through every fight**_

**Oooh ooh,**** when we're together**

_**It always feels so right**_

**We are together now, friends forever now,**

**Whatever comes our way, we won't run away**

_**Standing tall**_

**One for all**

_**Always ready when we hear the call**_

**It's our destiny**

**POKEMON!**

The two Phantoms smiled at each other before the oldest once again threw a snowball at the youngest yelling about lighting up. Everything then somehow dissolved into a snowball fight between the two of them, which eventually they dragged the crowd into. Everyone spent the rest of the day choosing sides between the two.

**First song is Toby Keith's American Soldier the second is the Pokemon Black and white theme song, the third is the Pokemon Black and white Rival destinies theme song.**

**Once again I OWN NOTHING but the boredom used to create this.**


	4. sad but Hopeful

**HERE IS ANOTHER ONE **

**And last chapters codes was**

"**Danny" in bold**

"_**Dani" in bold italics**_

"**BOTH" was underlined**

**Sorry I did not point that out**

**Anyway this takes place before PP. When the town was still back and forth on whether he was a hero.**

Danny sighed as yet another person ran from him as he flew by on his way away from a ghost fight. He flew into the park to settle in one of the trees so he could relax for a bit. He was developing a headache from the ping pong action in the town surrounding him. One day people thought he was good the next day those same people believed he was the son of the devil. It was just so confusing, sighing Danny pulled out his music player; Jazz had given it to him just a few weeks ago and get this it was ghost proof, and turned it on while putting the headphones in.

He sat there for a while listening to the music and watching the people pass by and underneath the tree he sat in. This happened for quite a while until a song came up that described what he was feeling almost perfectly. He smiled and without realizing it began to sing along with the song.

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place,  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you're screaming?**

No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Danny sighed, no one ever seamed to believe in another song came on and he smiled at it oblivious to the people standing under the tree looking up at him. Danny stretched before he settled more comfortably on the branch just in time for another song to come on that he began to sing along with.

**Oh, the power to be strong  
And the wisdom to be wise  
All these things will  
come to you in time  
On this journey that you're making  
There'll be answers that you'll seek  
And it's you who'll climb the mountain  
It's you who'll reach the peak**

Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be

Though there's no one there to guide you  
No one to take your hand  
But with faith and understanding  
You will journey from boy to man

Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be

In learning you will teach  
And in teaching you will learn  
You'll find your place beside the  
ones you love  
Oh, and all the things you dreamed of  
The visions that you saw  
Well, the time is drawing near now  
It's yours to claim in all

Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be

Son of Man,  
Son of Man's a man for all to see 

Danny smiled at the truth in the song even if it did come from a kids' movie. "So true how much did we learn from frostbite and how much did we teach him when I got my Ice powers. They had no clue about humans and we had no clue about ghosts. That is Irony right there. For they are two halves of the same whole" He sat here for a while just listening to the music coming from the player.

After a while Danny put the music player away and phased through the top of the tree, startling some people who somehow forgot he was a ghost, and flew off towards FentonWorks so he could try to get his homework done.

**DONE!**

**Songs used are Welcome to my life by simple plan and Son of man from Tarzan. **

**AS USUAL I OWN NOTHING BUT THE BOREDOM Enjoy and if you want please suggest songs I am trying to find songs that fit but have not already been written into a fanfiction.**

**Just a note this is probably the only thing that will get updated at least semi often. It is apparently easier to do a one-shot with songs than a story who knew. That and another fanfic has sprung from my mind.**


End file.
